PROJECT SUMMARY (See instnjctions): Core A The administrative core is responsible for the operation of the program and supervision of the conduct ofthe proposed grant. The core facilitates communication between invesfigators and visits of outside investigators to MD Anderson Cancer Center. The core maintains the central databases for the clinical and translational research described in the projects as well as the GMP - Immune Assessment Core (Core E). The core supports the FDA IND submissions and reporting required for protocols in the POI. The core manages program personnel and budgets for each section ofthe grant. The core is responsible for preparing reports forthe research projects and publicafions. The CML group meets multiple times per week in meeting related to leukemias, stem cell transplantafion and specific laboratory research related to this program. We discuss the design, status and results of clinical and laboratory research, sample acquisition, status of patients participating on clinical research studies, pathology, cytogenefics, molecular analysis review. This includes a weekly CML POI program meetings and broader meefings involving the Leukemia, Stem Cell Transplant and CellularTherapy (SCTCT) and Molecular Pathology programs. Specifically, the Administrative Core has the following objectives to accomplish: Provide leadership to and oversight of the cores and research projects ofthe Program. Convene all necessary meetings, including meetings ofthe External Scienfific Advisory Board, regulariy scheduled meetings of the investigators, and discussion of all the clinical trials in the program. Prepare grant continuafion submissions for the NCI and to comply with internal reporting requirements. Coordinate data quality control and quality assurance in conjuncfion with the Biostatistics and other projects and cores. Monitor and control expenditures and maintain budget information. Track and maintain record of all publications, including abstracts and manuscripts, resulfing from the program project.